


Cat and Mouse

by ballisticbabydoll



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I have no excuses, Language Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballisticbabydoll/pseuds/ballisticbabydoll
Summary: Prompt fill for Reaper smut. Reader likes to run from him because she knows she'll be caught.





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my Tumblr http://ballisticbabydoll.tumblr.com/  
> Comment and let me know what you think!

She didn't know how long she had been running. Her lungs burned with every breath as her legs took her further and further away from the city.

He liked the chase, and she knew it.

This little game of cat and mouse they played kept her on edge, made the experience that much more thrilling. There was no doubt this man was dangerous, this so-called _Reaper_. She had known that from the beginning, but that hadn’t stopped her.

A building, dark against the night skyline came into view, a warehouse. It was the furthest she had ever made it out of the city. She sprinted to it, searching the side for a door before finding one and hoping to God it was unlocked. A place to hide was just what she needed to finish this.

Her hand found the cold metal handle in the darkness. The door gave a loud squeal that made her cringe as the old, rusted hinges moved. She didn’t have time to stop and hope he hadn’t heard.

She rushed into the building and began feeling her way through the darkness. Her hands led the way, waving almost comically before her as she rushed to find some place to hide.

Her fingertips met metal once more, and she felt around before finding another door handle. It too, was unlocked and she forced her way inside before shutting the door behind her. Her breath still came in short, winded pants as she felt out her surroundings in the dark. The walls were close all around her, so she had to be in some sort of storage closet.

Suddenly she could hear the sound of heavy boots echoing in the warehouse. It could only be him.

She pressed her hand over her mouth to try and steady her breathing. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she moved to the small gap between the door and the wall, trying to see out into the darkness of the warehouse.

A figure dressed in black appeared in the middle of the room, visible only when she strained her eyes.  
  
“Salga ratoncito.”

A shiver ran down her spine at the rumbling sound of his voice, but she remained quiet. Already she could feel wetness spread between her thighs.

He stood there in the center of the room, unmoving. He must have been facing away from her, since she couldn’t see the white of his mask standing out against the blackness.

She could only stay quiet and wait.

After a few moments he began to walk away from where she was hiding. Her fingers shook slightly as she lowered them to press against her racing heart, releasing the breath she had been holding.

His head whipped around towards her at the almost inaudible sound, and she knew she’d been caught. She began to back away from the door as his footsteps grow closer, shrinking against the back of the closet. The door opened, and her eyes widened, her excitement tinged with a hint of fear.

“Did you think you could hide from me, mascota?”

“No,” she whispered, barely finding her voice. “I’m sorry.”

He swept in towards her, and in the darkness she could feel the sharp talons on his gloves brush against her cheek, she couldn’t help but lean into his touch. “You’ll be forgiven,” his voice was next to her ear, and she could feel his cold breath on her neck. He must have moved his mask up. God she wished she could see his face, even if it was just once. “But first you’ll have to do something for me.”

“Anything,” she pleaded softly. The game was just beginning.

Reaper took her jaw in his hand, roughly enough to push her head upwards to expose her neck. His cold breath fanned against her skin, causing goosebumps to prickle her flesh. His full lips met the delicate skin a moment before his teeth sunk in. A gasp escaped her lips as he sucked and bit, leaving marks that she would fondly remember in the morning.

“You’re _mine_ , mascota,” he growled, taking a moment to move his tongue over the bruises.

She moaned at his words, arching her back as he licked a particularly sensitive spot. His fingers trailed down her neck and to the line of her shirt, just above her breasts. He paused there for a moment, as if debating, before his talons completely shredded her t-shirt. She never wore a bra to these meetings, knowing it was pointless. Now several large holes exposed parts of her chest as it heaved with each breath she took.

Reaper’s hand grabbed a handful of her hair and she quietly obeyed as he moved her to her knees before him. She couldn’t see, but she looked up to where she imagined his face was. A zipper was heard a moment before his warm cock brushed against her lips.

“Suck,” he commanded.

He didn’t have to command her for her to eagerly obey, her tongue seeking out the familiar taste of his cock. She swirled her tongue around the head slowly, teasing him and savoring his smell. Reaper was impatient though, and shoved his dick deeper down her throat, nearly making her take in all of him. She gagged as he pulled out and thrusted in again, groaning above her.

“Seas buena para mí.”

She moaned on his dick, saliva dripping down her chin as she relaxed her jaw to accommodate his thrusts. God, she swore she could cum just from him face-fucking her.

Reaper pulled on her hair, yanking her to her feet when he had had enough. She shivered in anticipation, her legs shaking slightly from kneeling for so long. He cupped her breast in one hand, pinching her nipple roughly as the other hand found its way into her pants. She moaned as he moved, fingers finding their way across her clit.

“Please.” She needed him inside her, she would do just about anything for it right now.

“You’ve been so good.” He gave her nipple another small twist before grabbing her hip and grinding himself against her crotch.

She bucked against him, craving more contact. His fingers hooked into the loops on her shorts and slowly brought them down over her hips and off her body, panties and all. Reaper’s hand met her shoulder as he roughly pushed her up against the wall, squeezing her thigh before lifting it to wrap around his waist. She grabbed onto his shoulder to steady herself as he hoisted her up to wrap her other leg around him.

She could feel his dick brushing against her, spreading her slickness across him. Slowly, he lowered her onto his cock, savoring every inch as it sunk inside her. She was deliciously stretched by the time he was fully sheathed in her, and she moaned as his tip brushed her wall just right.

With a low growl Reaper pulled nearly all the way out and thrust inside her again, roughly banging her into the wall. She moaned in time with the wet slap of their skin as he pounded into her. She lived for this, lived for him. God, she had no doubt she would be ruined for any other man or woman. No one else could make her feel like this.

“Voy a hacer que te vengas.” Reaper’s thrusts only got harder as he pushed her closer and closer to her orgasm.

Her moans were nearly screams as his talons dug into the skin on her hips, his dick hitting the right angle every time he thrust into her. She was so close.

“Please cum inside me,” she managed to say between moans.

Her orgasm hit her when his thick, hot cum began to fill her up, her pussy contracting around him as he rolled his hips against her.

Reaper’s forehead met her shoulder as he held her pinned against the wall. She was just beginning to catch her breath when she realised he was still here. Usually he would just cum and leave, but he was still inside her, resting his head against her.

“Reaper?” She was going out on a limb here by even daring to speak up.

He didn't move, and didn’t do anything to indicate he had heard her.

She could have pushed him off, could have asked him what he was doing. Instead she kept her arms around his neck, subtly tightening them around him. And so she stayed there, arms wrapped around this odd stranger and simply enjoyed the feel of him against her.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations based off of my fluent friend, so google translate might not translate it exactly  
> Salga ratoncito- Come out, my little mouse  
> Mascota-Pet  
> Ser bueno para mí- Be good for me  
> Te voy a hacerte venir-I am going to make you come


End file.
